


Little Red Wine

by clexatrashforlife19



Series: I got a little dirt on my boots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cowboy AU, Cowboy!Kara, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, G!P Kara, Mom!Kara, Past Imra/Kara, Redneck Kara that no one asked for, Small Towns, biological child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Lena wants to be as far from Lex as possible but once she's gets away from him, will he stay away?Cowboy boots and a truck can make a girl stay.





	Little Red Wine

Kara turns the key, silently praying that the truck would start right up. The engine clicks then turns over, the diesel truck roaring to life and muffling her scream of victory. Hopping out of the driver seat, the blonde climbs back up the step ladder and rechecks the caps before shutting the hood. Alex walks the dirt bike into the garage as Kara is storing the ladder under the back seat. 

 

“The house next door went up pretty quick, I saw a hot brunette sitting on her front porch when I went to check the fences. Her Tesla had a gay pride sticker on it. Looks like she lives alone?” The smirk on her sister’s face tells Kara all she needs to know.

 

“No, Alex. I have way too much to handle here. I can’t even think about getting involved with another woman.” Kara grabbed her tool box and started to put away the equipment she used to work on her truck. Wiping greasy hands on a shop towel, she turns to the redhead. Her face set for no bullshit. 

 

“Kara, you’re literally putting in close to 80 hours a week...Between the wine, the livestock or being in the garages, you haven’t even come to the bar with us in two months! It’s getting ridiculous and you’re wearing yourself out.”

 

“I’m trying to run multiple businesses, Alex. My dad left me the money for me to make a life, a career for myself. Not to blow it on toys and alcohol.” The tone makes Alex take a step back, her jaw sets firmly.

 

“Fine. I don’t give a shit what you do anymore. I’m going out.” She turns on her heel and grab her helmet from the shelf and climbs on her black bike, letting the engine scream as she leaves Kara to take in what she just accused her sister of doing. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

After closing up the garage for the night, Kara showers away the dirt and grime of the day. Her thoughts keep telling her that she needs to apologize to Alex and she knows exactly where to find her on a friday night. 

 

A black and white gingham pearl snap is crisp against her skin, tucked firmly into the dark wash Wrangler’s. The grey American flag belt buckle snaps closed and Kara looks up to see her short blonde hair mussed slightly. Kara knows she fit the cowboy stereotype as she pulls on her dusty Justin boots but they were comfortable and durable for her life on a ranch. 

 

Stepping out into the summer night, Kara shrugs on her leather jacket and decides on taking her Rebel, needing to feel the night around her. The bike was blacked out, with red and blue light strips to cast a glow underneath of her. She settles onto the low seat as the bike rumbles beneath her and finds comfort in the vibrations as she follows the road from her house into town. 

  
  


The bar is crowded,  more so than usual on a friday night. The music is on it’s usual country mix, courtesy of the older patrons who refuse to let “them youngins shit” ruin their favorite bar. Kara spots her group by the sheer volume as Winn is arguing with James over why his new distilling method will produce a better tasting wine with a softer after taste- but James is adamant that his wine has the perfect degree of aftertaste and no one has complained before so he’s not letting Winn touch his setup. 

 

“Kara! You made it!” Nia waves her over and slides the bottle of Bud Light across the table when she gets there. Alex refuses to look her way and Kara doesn’t blame her. 

 

“Sorry guys, work’s been crazy and I lost track of how many nights I missed. But I will do better to finish work early to drink a beer with my favorite people!” The group smiles at her, chatting excitedly about their days. Kara gets sucked into a debate with J’onn and Brainy over baling methods. 

 

“Yo, Blondie.” Psi calls, waving Kara over from the other table the group had taken. She see Maggie and Alex laughing at probably another inside joke, Leslie on her phone looking annoyed per usual and Imra smiling at her from underneath Psi’s arm. A smile finds its way to Kara’s face and she weaves over to take the seat across from her ex.

 

“Once you get Brainy talking, he doesn’t want to stop.” Kara rolls her eyes, sipping her beer. Imra’s face is soft, her eyes following her every movement. 

 

“He’s sweet though, that’s why we keep him around.” 

 

“So, Blondie, when will you have that new bottle for us to try? Imra was telling me you let  _ her _ try it when she was there on Sunday.” Kara blushes. 

 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve come to trust her taste and she’s always gotten first try, ever since I started.” It’s Imra’s turn to blush, remembering the first batch being ruined when she tackled Kara into the tub for their first kiss. 6 years later and she’s in the arms of another. 

 

“Well-” Psi is cut off by Kara’s phone ringing, Eliza’s ringtone causes the group to stiffen.

 

“Everything okay?” She’s trying to not sound frantic when she speaks.

 

“He’s running a low grade fever and won’t sleep, he’s crying and begging for you. You know I wouldn’t call unless I had to but it’s been almost 2 hours.”

  
“No, it’s okay. I’ll come get him now. Thanks Eliza,” Kara hangs up, sighing and rubbing her face before getting up and grabbing her jacket. “He’s got a fever, she said he’s been going for 2 hours for me. I’ll keep him this weekend until he feels better. Enjoy your night guys.” The group nods, understanding the urgency of the situation. Kara makes it to her bike before she feels an hand gently touch her back. Imra’s standing there, eyes watery.

 

“Is he okay? Are you sure you don’t want me to get him? You’ll have to go back and get your truck and then drive over-” Kara places her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders.

 

“Relax, he’s our son. He was asking for me which really means he wants to sleep in my bed with the dogs.” That brings a chuckle out of the brunette. 

 

“If you’re sure…”

 

“I am. Go back inside, relax. Enjoy your night with Gayle. I’ll call if anything changes.” 

 

“Thank you for being such a good mom to him. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to have had a kid with.” Imra accepts her ex’s words, kisses her cheek and heads back inside.

 

_

 

By the time Kara gets to Eliza’s, Kaleb is asleep on the couch clutching his stuffed dog to his chest. She thanks Eliza again and lifts him to her chest. He stays asleep until she lays him down in her bed.

 

“Ma? Cold.” She smiles down at him, pulling the comforter up to his chin. Hoyt and Diesel curl up on either side of him. The blue merle takes his spot by Kal’s head while true to his name, Diesel, the chessie, rumbles contently at the boys feet. Kara changes into her sleep clothes and climbs in bed beside the sleeping trio. For the first night in awhile, Kara sleeps soundly.

 

_____   
  


Lena wanted to live somewhere quiet, away from the noise of the city now that Lex was locked up. There happened to be a 5 acre lot for sale out in the country, closest neighbors were a herd of cows and horses that a local farmer had. She knew that money was no object so she paid for the land in cash, had the permits and house built within a month. It was a simple cottage style home but from the foundation to the roof, it was high tech and energy efficient.    
  
She hired someone to cut the grass every week simply so she could sit on her porch and not worry about critters hiding in the tall grasses. A maid will be coming by to clean once a week to keep up with anything that Lena doesn’t have time to clean herself.    
  
From her back porch, the fields roll on, only stopping at the dense treeline that marks the edge of her property and the start of the neighbors. She wonders if they’ll be the kind to come by with pie or if they’ll leave her to her own devices. Either way, she’d be content. Her phone vibrated in her hand, a warning before blasting ‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’.    
  
“Have you burned the building down yet?”

 

“Har har,  _ boss. _ While you’re taking time off, I’m running around like a chicken with it’s head chopped off. I knew you were always very busy but Lena, this is literal Hell.” Sam means it as a joke but her voice is tense.

 

“I tried to prepare you for anything that came up but you saw what I dealt with. I will help with whatever I can but I can’t come back. Not for awhile at least, Lex ruined everything and at least here, I feel like I have control over my life. Mother’s not up my ass about the company and I don’t have to worry about Morgan Edge undermining my work.”

 

“They’re all dicks and you don’t need them. But speaking of needing, Ruby and I need a weekend vacation to come see the house. You told her about colts? She’s been begging me for the last week to take off on Friday and drive up.” Lena smiles, looking out towards the fields. The tranquility is a great change from the hustle of city life.

 

“Whenever you can, you’re always welcome to come. I’ll let Jess know to clear a friday for you, maybe this upcoming?”

 

“That’s perfect. Shit! Ruby’s going to be late for soccer, I’ll call you tonight. Love you!”

 

“Bye, Sam.” Lena misses her best friend, she misses Ruby but she doesn’t miss anything else about National City. After Lex’s bombing, the slander thrown at LCorp even after Lena took over and tried to turn into a force for good, nothing could save the family name she was cursed with. Pouring herself another cup of coffee, she sits in the hammock- a copy of The Catcher in the Rye in hand and thick black rimmed glasses pushed up her nose, she settles in for a day of reading. 

 

She doesn’t know what time it is but movement catches her eye across the fence line. There’s a blonde on horseback with a young kid riding in front of her. The child’s laughter rings out across the open fields, spreading joy throughout the woman. Two dogs follow after the chestnut horse, chasing their owners with excitement. 

 

Lena can only watch from afar but it’s mesmerizing to see the pair enjoying their day with their animals. It happened to be a gorgeous Saturday and didn’t blame them for taking a ride. As she studies the blonde, one of the dogs- the bigger of the two must spot her and excitedly begins to wag it’s tail before crawling under the gate and takes off across the property toward her front porch. 

 

“Diesel! No!” She hears the person yell, but he doesn’t slow down. Lena, sets her book down and stands, walking out to meet the dog at the bottom of her steps. He comes to a stop in front of her, a deep bark startles her at first but he’s knocking his head against her leg, begging for her to pet him. 

 

“I’m so sorry! He’s always very good with commands.” She looks up to see the blonde from the field, slide off the horses back and pulls the little boy off to set him on the ground. 

 

“It’s no problem- He must have really wanted for me to pet him if he’d run all this way. Or he wanted to meet his new neighbor,” She offers a hand, smiling as she pets the dog. “Lena.”

 

“Kara! This is my son, Kaleb.” The little boy smiles up at her, she takes notice of the similar eyes and smile as his mother. Kara shakes her hand, holding on just a moment longer than normal.

 

“It’s great to finally meet you. I was curious about who I kept seeing riding around. Was that you?”

 

“No, that’s my sister Alex. She likes to fence checks every morning, we had an incident two years ago where a calf wasn’t paying attention and got caught overnight. She’s fine now but we’re just extra cautious now, I guess.” Kara rubs the back of her neck, blushing as she explained. Kal starts chasing Diesel in the yard while the adults talk.

 

“I see. How old is he?” They both look where Kal has laid on his back next to the panting dog.

 

“He’ll be three in November. He was running a fever last night so I brought him home from his grandmother’s but it’s actually his mommy’s weekend.” Green eyes glance down at the hands on Kara’s hips but doesn’t find a ring. 

 

“Oh, are you divorced?” Kara’s bark of laughter is sudden and Lena doesn’t expect it but the look on the blonde’s face makes her smile.

 

“Never got married. Imra and I grew up together, we dated for 5 years but after my parents died, we kinda fell apart and after an ‘I need you’ night, she found out she was pregnant and now we co-parent him.” Kara overshares once again but can’t find it in her to stop. The brunette’s smile exudes trust. 

 

“Well, that’s good that he still has both of you around to raise him. He’s absolutely adorable. And Diesel, was it? A real charmer.” She doesn’t ask the details about the situation, as it’s not her place. Lena winks, causing the blonde to blush again. 

 

“I swear he’s not usually so disobedient. I’m gonna assume because this used to be part of our property, he felt like he was still allowed over here. Zoning laws changed in the county and apparently this wasn’t included in the deed that my dad left me. But I see it went to good use, the house is beautiful.” Kara brushed a hand through her hair, tousling it slightly. 

 

“Ma, potty.” Kal’s pulling on her hand and doing his little dance.

 

“Uh- Okay bud, you’re doing a good job,” Kara says to him, brushing the hair from his eyes before turning to Lena. “I’m so sorry to ask this, but can I use your bathroom? I’m potty training him and I would never ask this under any other circumstances but he’s so excited when he uses a ‘big boy potty.’”

 

“Of course, it’s right inside. Come on, little guy.” Lena takes his hand and helps him up the steps and to the bathroom. After Kara helps him wash his hands, he hugs Lena’s leg and smiles up at her.

 

“Tank you, Leela.” His shaggy brown hair falling up from his eyes as he grins. It melts Lena’s heart.

 

“Alright, my little prince. Let’s allow Lena to enjoy the rest of her Saturday and get Diesel and Alura back home. I appreciate you being so cool with this, ma’am. I apologize again for disturbing you.” Kara sets Kal on the saddle and turns back to Lena. 

 

“I’m serious, it’s not an issue. I appreciate the company. Honestly, my eyes were starting to hurt so the distraction was nice.” Kara pulls herself back onto the horse, a smile still playing on her lips.

 

“If you ever need anything, we’re right down the street. I’m usually always home. Uh- actually, I can give you my number if you’d like… you know, in case Diesel decides to make another surprise visit.” 

 

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” They exchange numbers and Kara takes her little family back to her side of the fence line. Even out of sight, Lena can’t get the blonde out of her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Discord did it.  
> Twitter: Lexkomtrikru  
> Tumblr: alexanderkomtrikru & supercorpclexaagentreign  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/HGCcRrn


End file.
